Back to Peru Again
by rcs17
Summary: PREVIOUSLY TITLED PERU AGAIN. Magnus Bane was told to leave Peru and never come back, but he doesn't like to do what he's told. He comes back with Alec to have a normal, romantic vacation, but...it's Magnus. How normal can it be? My first Malec fic. Written for V.I.D Vishii. Happy Birthday, V.I.D Vishii!


**Hey! As I mentioned in the summary, this is a birthday present for V.I.D Vishii! Happy Birthday!**

**This is my first Malec fic so...yeah. I'm trying it out. Pretend like this was one of their destinations when they were traveling in CoFA.**

**Credit for this idea goes to my Parabatai(who, by the way, owns a top hat. He wanted me to say that.)**

** Read and Review!**

* * *

Magnus let out a sigh of relief and let the portal close behind Alec. It was very warm and humid in Peru. Magnus chuckled to himself. The wards that were supposed to be keeping him out were spelled to fail. He should know. He did it himself. "Ah, Peru," said Magnus. "I haven't been here since I was banished in 1962."

"Magnus." Alec fidgeted uncomfortably. Magnus turned to him and grinned mischievously. "Yeeeeees?"

"If we aren't supposed to be here—" Magnus silenced him with a glare. "Alec, we are here on vacation. Now shut the hell up."

Alec sighed and followed Magnus to the front desk. A man with beer-colored skin and a long mustache sat at the desk with a long cigar in his mouth. A Spanish magazine was propped up in front of him. "Room 212," Magnus said to the man in flawless Spanish.

The man looked up and stared at the couple. Magnus couldn't blame him. A glittery, rainbow-colored warlock next to a Shadowhunter in a black sweater wasn't typical in Peru. Or anywhere, as a matter of fact. "One minute," the man replied.

He unhooked the key and handed it to Magnus. "Thank you," Magnus said.

He lead Alec up the familiar stairs and opened the door to 212. Memories flooded into Magnus the second he walked in. "Ahh..." Magnus said. "So many memories here." He walked into the bathroom, and pointed at the bathtub. "That's where I threw up after getting drunk. After throwing up on Ragnor, or course."

Alec rolled his eyes, flopped down on the bed, and closed his eyes. "Come on, Alec!" Magnus cried. "We're in Peru! The glorious city! Don't you want to explore a little bit?"

Alec opened his right eye, exposing the beautiful sky blue color. He stared at his boyfriend skeptically before closing it again, a small smile playing on his face. "Nope."

* * *

Alec sighed and leaned against the wall, his hands stuffed in his pocket. Magnus was arguing in rapid Spanish with a small man with a mustache. Alec smiled a bit. _Why did all of the Peruvians have weird mustaches? _

Magnus sauntered back to Alec. He looked furious, and overall seriously pissed off. "We can't go on the helicopter ride," Magnus said before Alec could speak. "They're booked."

Alec shrugged. "Okay. I could do without that." Alec stared to walk away, when he noticed that Magnus wasn't following him. He turned around to see Magnus with a mischievous grin on his face and cackling blue flames in his hand. Alec looked at what he was staring at a bright red Jaguar convertible parked in the mist of thousands of beaten up sedans. He saw the glint in Magnus' eye and groaned. He had no idea what Magnus had planned, but he really didn't want to know. "Magnus," Alec said warningly. "Don't you—"

"Relax," Magnus said. "I have it all under control." He moved carefully towards the car. "I was afraid you'd say that," Alec muttered.

But he followed Magnus anyway. Alec later recognized that was the worst mistake he had ever made.

* * *

"I don't know about this."

Magnus sat behind the wheel. The smirk was back on his face and the glint in his eye. Alec sat on the passenger side, rubbing his forehead. "It's fine," Magnus said dismissively.

He revved the engine and floored the accelerator. Alec clutched the seat for support. "Magnus..."

The steering wheel shone blue and the car lifted into the air. At first, it was very disconcerting. They were high off the ground, something Alec had never experienced before. Magnus flew the Jaguar over the city of Lima. They were not being very discreet. The Jaguar was bright red, Magnus was rainbow-colored, and a trail of sparkles was following the car. Alec pushed the hair out of is face impatiently and glanced over at Magnus. His hair was still in perfect spikes. _Of course_, Alec thought.

Though he had to admit, it was a retry incredible view. He saw thousands of tiny specks looking up at the flying vehicle. _Yep_, Alec thought bitterly. _We're screwed_.

* * *

"Magnus Bane," the old warlock boomed. Magnus stood in the middle of circle twelve warlocks. They were apprehended as soon as they landed. Well, after they crashed. The Jaguar ran out of fuel, and not even Magnus' magic could keep it up. The crashed into an old church, on top of an old lady, who was saying her prayers. _Well, they didn't work, _Magnus thought, clearly amused.

"You were banned from Peru and yet you returned," the warlock continued. "On top of that, you risked exposure by exhibiting your magic to the humans for a _joyride_." The warlock said that with so much hatred, it amused Magnus. "And you also took down our wards. You are hereby permanently banished from Peru. Do you have anything to say?"

Magnus looked up at the center warlock. A grin spread on his face. "Yeah," he said. "Next time, put up stronger wards."

* * *

**Well that was pretty much it! I know it was really short. Read and Review! Happy Birthday, again, V.I.D Vishii!**


End file.
